Existing systems allow a user to interact with a computer by interpreting the position or movement of the user's body (or any other object) as a user-input command. The system responds to the commands of the user in accordance with software executing on the computer (e.g., an application or game) and displays the results of the received command on a computer screen (referred to herein also as a computer display). For example, the screen can display a representation of a button; the user “presses” the button by, for example, making a forward-moving gesture with a finger. In some instances, however, the system can misinterpret a gesture and perform an action unintended by the user. For example, the system can interpret a gesture as a button press even though the user did not intend such an action. A need therefore exists for a systems and methods that improve the accuracy of interpreting user gestures.